


Tea or Death

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pen & Ink, Texting, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can handle a lot of things, but not without his tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea or Death




End file.
